In standard arrangements, the automatic winding arrangement for a timepiece is assured by an assembly comprising a pivoting oscillating mass which is coupled to the barrel of the main spring through a reverser mechanism in order that the mass deliver kinetic energy for winding the spring regardless of the direction of rotation sense of said mass.
Among the most widespread types of reverser mechanisms may be considered those which for each direction of rotation of the oscillating mass comprises a ratchet wheel and a pawl loaded by a spring. The pawls and their associated springs are carried by a common winding wheel which is alternately coupled to the reducer winding gear train through respective pawls acting on the ratchet wheels.
Such an arrangement is described in Swiss Pat. No. 344.370. In this case, the winding wheel bears a pawl on each of its faces while the ratchet wheels are mounted on either side of this winding wheel on a common pivot axis. The pawls are hinged on the winding wheel by means of studs fixed in the latter. This patent however does not specify how the springs loading the pawls are arranged on the winding wheel.
In another known mechanism described in Swiss Pat. No. 348.922 there is provided a pawl bearing plate associated with a mounting ring coaxial with the plate but spaced apart from the latter. This pawl is mounted hinged on a pivot secured between the plate and the ring and cooperates with a spring anchored in the plate by means of a special stud provided for such anchoring.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a reverser mechanism of the general type suggested hereinabove having a simplified construction so as to render the assembly thereof as simple as possible.